Son of the Count
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: They've watch the world rebuild itself after it fell apart the first time and now they simply watch the humans without getting involved unless they feel it necessary. Now they find it necessary to get involved and the Elemental Nations will find out what kind of chaos the son of the Crimson Fucker can bring.
1. The son and his Mate

Hey there everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here once again with a new story. This is a Naruto x Hellsing story that you all voted for, the one that came in 4th place. Of course this is a Harem fic because I just can't help myself. Just so you know just like Alucard Naruto will be OP AS FUCK!

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or suprise

" **Hello** " = demonic voice/Jutsu/Bijuu talking

[Hello] = talking on the radio or any device

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Son of the Count

Chapter 1: The Son and his Mate

Currently running through the forest just outside of Konoha in the middle of the night is a young woman of about 16 years old standing at 5'7 with lightly tanned skin, long silky red hair, bright purple eyes, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, a voluptuous body, long toned legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a juicy ass, a narrow waist, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore knee high kunoichi boots, a dark orange thigh length skirt with a slit on the right side, a tight black short sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff, over top of that is an open short dark orange jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back in red, and on her hands are black fingerless gloves. This young woman is Mito Uzumaki and unknown to her is that she is the only daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, she's also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

The reason Mito is running through the forest is because she has just stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower. Why did she steal the scroll? Well you see earlier today she failed to graduate from the Ninja Academy due to her inability to perform the **Clone Jutsu** , she was sad and almost gave up hope of ever becoming a ninja but then her teacher Mizuki came and told of a way she could pass. All she had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, take it to a certain spot out in the forest, and learn 1 jutsu from the scroll. Now anyone in their right mind could easily see that this wasn't legit in any shape or form and Mito wasn't as stupid as everyone made her out to be but she was desperate to become a ninja and wasn't thinking straight. When she finally arrived at a small clear area next to an old shack she opened the scroll and looked for a jutsu that hopefully wasn't too hard to learn.

Something else Mito didn't know was that she had been followed by 2 other people and those people were now watching her from the trees above her. The first person was a young man appearing to be 16 standing at 6'1 with pale skin, red eyes, long black hair with blonde tips, and a lean yet muscular build. For clothes he wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a short sleeve button up shirt with the top 2 buttons left undone and exposing some of his chest, an open black blazer jacket over that, white gloves with some type of circular seal pattern on the back, on his head is a black fedora with a red band around the rim, and wrapped around his waist like a belt is a Konoha headband. In this young man's right hand is a sheathed nodachi with the sheath being black in color while the cloth that was wrapped around the handle of the sword was red and there was a small chain wrapped around the guard and sheath of the sword in order to keep the sword sheathed. This young man is Naruto Hellsing, son of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Alucard Hellsing and Naruto also happens to be, along with his parents, an immortal true vampire.

Standing next to Naruto is a beautiful young woman appearing to be 14 standing at 4'5 with smooth pale skin, seductive red eyes, long silky silver hair tied in a ponytail, a slender figure, wide hips, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt, her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon with a short tailored jacket that leaves only her hands exposed, and on her head was a large ribbon that matched her dress as well. Instead of having a Konoha headband she simply had the village's symbol sown into the back of her dress. This young woman is Shalltear Bloodfallen Hellsing, Naruto's mate and an immortal true vampire.

"Beloved how much longer are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Shalltear asked softly so Mito wouldn't hear them.

"Patiences my dear, we are simply waiting for that traitor Mizuki to show up while making sure little Mito-chan doesn't get into trouble." said Naruto.

"We've known Mizuki was a traitor for a while now, why are we only acting now?" asked Shalltear.

"Because my dear, I found it amusing watching him become increasingly frustrated as he continuously tried to fail us only to fail at each attempt. We are acting now simply because I have grown bored of him." said Naruto.

"If that's the case then allow me to be the one to end him Beloved, he is unworthy of even being in your presence let alone dying at your hand." said Shalltear. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his mate, he found it greatly amusing that she thought so highly of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto lifted her up before sitting down on the tree branch and then sitting her in his lap. Shalltear blushed brightly at this before letting out soft moans when Naruto started to nibble and lick at her neck, she loved it when her mate pampered her like this. They spent an hour watching Mito practice while Naruto continue to pepper Shalltear's neck with kisses, they stopped what they were doing when their sensei Iruka showed up and started yelling at Mito about stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Mito explained that Mizuki said it was a secret make-up test for her to pass but Iruka explained that if that was true then he would have given her the test when she failed the first 2 times.

It was then that Mizuki showed up and started congratulating Mito on passing and that all she needed to do was give him the scroll. Naruto and Shalltear watch as Mizuki and Iruka yell about who Mito should give the scroll to, this bored the hell out of the immortal duo so they were about to act but then Mizuki decided to say something interesting.

"You shouldn't listen to Iruka Mito, he hates you just like everyone else, he was just pretending to like you. In fact do you want to know why everyone hates you so much?" asked Mizuki with a cruel smirk on his face.

"What? You mean you know?" asked Mito. She has always wanted to know why everyone seemed to hate her so much.

"Mizuki don't, you know it's forbidden!" said Iruka.

"SHUT UP, she deserves to know!" said Mizuki before turning back to Mito. "You see 16 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed a lot of innocent people. The Fourth Hokage battled the fox but unlike what everyone was told he didn't kill the fox as you can't kill a Bijuu. Instead the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox away into a new born child, and that child-" said Mizuki.

"DON'T DO IT!" yelled Iruka.

"IS YOU MITO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" yelled Mizuki.

"I'm….the fox." said a shocked Mito while being lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, you're nothing but a monster, a demon that no one cares about." said Mizuki as he pulled one of the fuma shuriken off of his back and got ready to throw it at Mito before there was a laugh that sent chills down all of their spines.

"HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the voice before the sound of screeching filled the air and then a large swarm of bats flew in a twister like fashion between the group of people. Soon the bats started to disperse revealing Naruto standing there with his fedora tilted down covering his eyes and a large sinister smile on his face showing sharp fang like teeth. "A monster you say, I find that very funny. I've seen plenty of monsters in my time but Mito-chan is nothing like you say." said Naruto.

Mito looked on in shock at Naruto appearing out of nowhere, after apparently hearing everything, and saying that she wasn't a monster. The sight of him also caused her to blush slightly, hey she may be a tomboy and focused on her ninja career but she was till a teenage girl and Naruto was a very handsome young man. It also helped that out of everyone in the Academy Naruto was always nice to her, sure everyone thought he was a little strange but she liked that he was different from other people. It was when she was 14 that she gained a crush on him but she never acted on those feelings as she didn't want to end up like her classmates Ino and Sakura. Those 2 girls allowed their so called love for Sasuke Uchiha to not only destroy their friendship but also get in the way of their training and now they were useless fangirls. Another thing that stopped her from acting on her feelings was Naruto's supposed mate Shalltear, one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the Academy. After finding out that Naruto and Shalltear were together Mito was prepared to shove her feeling for Naruto into a dark corner and let them die, that is until one day Shalltear just randomly popped up and asked Mito about her feelings on Naruto.

Thinking she was caught Mito told Shalltear the truth and expected Shalltear to yell at her and tell her to stay away from her man. Imagine Mito's surprise when Shalltear offered to share Naruto with her and encouraged her to tell Naruto her feelings. When Mito asked why she would be okay with sharing her boyfriend Shalltear simply said that she was bi and found Mito really attractive and wouldn't mind watching Naruto fuck her silly before joining in. Mito turned as red as her hair at Shalltear's words before explaining that she wasn't attracted to girls, Shalltear just shrugged at this and said that was fine. According to Shalltear, if Mito decided to take her up on the offer of sharing Naruto it didn't mean that the 2 of them had to be in a relationship as well so they could just share Naruto without doing anything with each other, though Shalltear did offer her assistance should Mito ever want to….experiment with a girl.

Now 2 years later Mito was still thinking about Shalltear's offer. ABOUT SHARING NARUTO NOT FUCKING SHALLTEAR…..well the last part did cross her mind a few times, not to mention that dream of her, Shalltear, and Naruto having a threesome that she had once….twice….three times…...okay so she had that dream at least twice a month for the last 2 years leave her alone!

"Why am I not surprised that a monster is defending another monster?" asked Mizuki.

"Hehehehe, it amazes me that you can recognize a monster like me but yet you still get confused when looking at an innocent girl." said Naruto with a light chuckle.

"SHE IS A MONSTER, A DEMONIC BITCH, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT! THAT'S WHY THEY HATE HER!" yelled Mizuki.

"They hate her because they, much like you, are incredibly stupid. Honestly it surprises me that you all have survived for as long as you have with the dangerously high levels of stupidity you display." said Naruto.

"That's it I'm not listening to this anymore, I'll just kill you, Iruka, and the demon bitch before taking the scroll and getting out of here. But before I do leave I'll be sure to have some fun with that sexy bitch that usually hangs around you." said Mizuki.

"Please, you say that as if Shalltear would ever let a weak fool like you touch her." said Naruto.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" yelled Mizuki as he threw the fuma shuriken in his hand. Naruto just sighed but didn't move an inch as Shalltear appeared in front of him with the nail on her left pinky finger extended and sliced the shuriken in half.

"Dear you know that wasn't necessary." said Naruto.

"I know Beloved but like I said he is unworthy of dying by your hand." said Shalltear.

"Hold on a second there Dear, we aren't going to kill him remember. We're just going to rough him up a little before knocking him out." said Naruto.

"Very well Beloved, for you I shall restrain myself." said Shalltear before she disappeared in a burst of speed only to appear in front of Mizuki and hit him with a palm thrust that sent him flying through 3 trees. Before he could hit a fourth tree Naruto appeared behind him and hit him in the back with his still sheathed sword sending Mizuki flying back towards Shalltear. Shalltear then hit Mizuki with a powerful uppercut that sent him into the air where he was met by Naruto who performed an axe kick that sent Mizuki crashing into the ground.

Laying on his front in a small crater Mizuki felt nothing but pain flow through his entire body, but that pain increased further when Naruto suddenly came crashing down onto Mizuki's back pushing him further into the ground and making the crater larger. That was it for Mizuki as all the pain caused his brain to shut down and he passed out. "Well I believe we're done here, come along Dear it's time for us to go home." said Naruto. Shalltear stood by his side and they were about to leave but before they could ANBU surrounded the area. "Oh great, now we have to deal with this." said Naruto with a sigh.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stared at the group in front of him after everything was explained to him and he had sent Iruka home. Hiruzen sighed as he thought about the information that was leaked thanks to the traitor that was now in T&I, he didn't want Mito to find out about her burden this way but he also didn't trust Naruto and Shalltear with the information. He knew exactly what Naruto and his family were, it wasn't like they hid it but everyone mostly just brushed it off as being how their clan was much like how the Inuzuka Clan were very dog and wolf like. He knew differently though as his senseis, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, told him how they had met Alucard, Integra, and Naruto long ago. According to Hashirama while the family could be rather brutal at times they were good friends to have, Tobirama on the other hand warned him that he should approach them with caution as they were terrible enemies and that they were only really loyal to each other, everyone else was a coin toss.

From what Hiruzen knew they had been alive for so long that they had actually evolved pass their weaknesses except for sunlight, but apparent they had even come up with a way to beat that weakness as well. As of right now Alucard was in ANBU, Integra ran their household, and Naruto and Shalltear were now Genin; while he didn't trust them he was at least able to keep an eye on them this way. He also wanted to keep Mito away from Naruto but with the parents of the other kids already telling them to stay away from her he didn't want to sound like them by telling her to stay away from Naruto and Shalltear.

"Mito, how are you feeling?" asked Hiruzen.

"Confused and a little hurt, why didn't you tell me about this when I asked you why everyone hated me?" asked Mito.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Mito, but I didn't think you were ready to handle that information. I made a law forbidding anyone from talking about your burden to either you or the younger generation in order to help you have a normal life." said Hiruzen. Both Naruto and Shalltear rolled their eyes at this, they both knew that Mito had no chance at a normal life the moment the Kyuubi was sealed in her.

"But I didn't have a normal life! The villagers treat me like shit, I struggle just to live day to day, and I don't have any friends!" said Mito with tears streaming down her face.

"Well that's just mean Mito-chan, I thought we were your friends." said Naruto.

Mito quickly turned to stare at Naruto and Shalltear with wide eyes. "You-you guys still want to be my friends?" asked Mito.

"Well of course we want to be your friends Mito-chan, that is if you're okay being friends with monsters." said Shalltear.

"You guys aren't monsters, you're some of the only people that were ever nice to me." said Mito.

"Oh if only you believed Mito-chan." said Naruto with a grin.

"What you mean that whole thing about you and your family being vampires? It's not that I didn't believe you it's that I really didn't care. I mean your entire family may be a little…..creepy at times but you've always been nice to me." said Mito.

"So Naruto, Shalltear, what do the two of you think about the information revealed this night?" asked Hiruzen bringing their attention back to him.

"We honestly don't care about it since we already knew, it wasn't all that hard to figure out with everyone calling her Fox Demon, Demon Brat, or Fox Whore." said Naruto before noticing Mito flinch at each name. "Don't worry Mito-chan we don't see you like that." said Naruto getting her to relax a bit.

"I see, well in that case all of you may go home as you have team placements in the morning." said Hiruzen. Mito nodded at this before leaving through the door while Naruto and Shalltear turned into a swarm of bats and flew out the window. Once they were gone Hiruzen sighed at the fact that Mito actually made friends with Naruto and Shalltear, at least he had final say on what teams were made so he could make sure Mito wasn't on the same team as them, no matter how nice they were he just didn't trust them.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto and Shalltear were sitting in back of the classroom waiting for Iruka to show up and assign teams. Naruto had a grimace on his face as his mother had fussed him out for being out so late last night, despite being creatures of the night and thousands of years old his mother still wanted him home by a certain time. You see after leaving the Hokage's office Naruto and Shalltear didn't return home right away, instead they went to a secluded area and tried for a baby. Most believed that it was impossible for vampires to have children but Naruto's very existence proved that wrong, it was difficult but not impossible. Him and Shalltear have been trying for a baby since the Third Hokage first took office, him and his second mate Seras had only just started trying for a baby. Yes he had two mates and the three of them were very happy together, hell they have even encouraged him to get more mates though he's in no rush since he can't just bring anyone into the family.

Just then the room got quiet as Mito walked in with her new Konoha headband wrapped around her neck. Mito quickly noticed all of the confused looks she was getting from most of the other students as they thought she had failed yesterday, her eyes then moved to Naruto and Shalltear and she saw them smirking at her. Remembering that the two of them wanted to be her friends despite knowing of her burden, Mito gave both of them a large smile as she walked towards them and took the seat on Naruto's right.

"Hey guys, um if you don't mind can I ask you some questions?" asked Mito with a whisper so everyone else wouldn't hear her.

Naruto and Shalltear smirked at this as they really didn't care if everyone else heard them but decided to just go along with it. "Sure Mito-chan, ask away." said Shalltear.

"Well how are you guys able to walk around during the day?" asked Mito. From what she knew vampires were supposed to burn in the sunlight.

"We were given a gift from a member of the Uzumaki Clan that allows us to be out in the sunlight." said Naruto.

"There was an Uzumaki Clan?" asked Mito.

"Of course, don't you remember that the first Hokage married a woman named Mito Uzumaki, it fact you might just be named after her." said Naruto.

"I really liked Mito, she was such a nice lady." said Shalltear.

"You knew the First Hokage's wife? Just how old are you guys?" asked Mito in pure shock.

"Yes we knew her and I honestly can't remember how old I actually am." said Naruto.

"You should know not to ask a woman about her age Mito-chan." said Shalltear.

Mito would have continued to ask them questions but it was then that Iruka walked in and started giving them a long and boring speech and then started to tell them their assigned teams. "Team 7 will be Mito Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so moving on, Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. And finally Team 11 will be Naruto Hellsing, Shalltear Hellsing, and Yakumo Kurama your Jonin Sensei will be be-." Iruka didn't get to finish as a black object came crashing through the window before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud cleared there was a banner that said "THE GREAT SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO-SAMA IS HERE!" and in front of the banner was a beautiful woman with fair skin, pupil less brown eyes, purple hair done in a pineapple fanned out ponytail, long toned legs, wide hips, a plump ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a mesh armor bodysuit that went from her shoulders down to her thighs, black sandals, gray shin guards, a burnt orange mini skirt, an open tan trench coat, a wrist watch on her left wrist, a cord necklace with a snake fang pendant, and a Konoha headband on her forehead. This woman is Anko Mitarashi.

"Alright brats in case you can't read I'm the great sexy and single Anko-sama and I'm here for Team 11!" said Anko.

"You're early Anko." said Iruka with a sigh.

"I don't care now give me my team." said Anko. Naruto had a large smirk on his face as he looked at Anko, he could already tell she was going to be fun. Naruto, Shalltear, and Yakumo stood up from their seats in order to show Anko that they were her team. "Alright you three meet me up on the roof in five minutes!" said Anko before jumping out of the the window. Yakumo headed for the door in order to get to the stairs while Naruto and Shalltear turned into a swarm of bats and left through the window.

 **ON THE ROOF**

Anko was waiting for her students when she saw a swarm of bats fly onto the roof and formed two of her students and then Yakumo walked in through the door. Anko stared at Naruto and Shalltear for a few moment before getting her thoughts together. "Wow you two really do that, cool, anyway right now we're supposed to be doing introductions but we're going to skip that and get right to the part where I tell you aren't really Genin and that the real Genin test will be tomorrow." said Anko with a smirk.

"Um Sensei, why are we skipping introductions?" asked Yakumo. Yakumo was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, light brown hair that was straight on one side while the other side was braided, light brown eyes, a slender build, a juicy ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front, violet baggy pants, red mesh armor under her kimono and pants, and orange sandals.

"We're skipping them because if you fail the Genin test tomorrow you won't become ninja so there is no point in knowing someone you'll most likely never see again. If you pass the test then we'll do introductions. Now then be at Training Ground 11 tomorrow at 7 A.M, dismissed." said Anko before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

When Anko left Naruto stood up and walked over to Yakumo. "Despite what Anko-sensei says I'd like to get to know you anyway Yakumo-chan so what do you say, shall we introduce ourselves to each other?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Yakumo didn't even need to think about her answer, she didn't have any friends due to just about everyone thinking she was either dangerous due to her bloodline or weak due to her body so if these two were willing to get to know her beyond those two things then she was more than happy to allow them to get to know her. "Sure, why don't you two go first." said Yakumo.

"Very well, my name is Naruto Hellsing. My likes include my family, my mates, blood, bats, a challenging fight, the night, and the moon. My dislikes include those that badmouth my family, rapists, the sun, and those that bore or annoy me. My hobbies include spending time with my mates and family, a nice glass of blood by the fire, messing with people just for the fun of it, and long walks under the moonlight. My dream for the future is to have a family with my mates." said Naruto.

"My name is Shalltear hellsing. My likes are the same as Naruto-kun's but I also like to try and find beautiful women to also become mates for Naruto-kun. My dislikes are also the same as Naruto-kun's but I also hate men who think they are more worthy of my time than Naruto-kun. My hobbies include dancing, reading, and finding new kinky places to have sex with Naruto-kun. My dream for the future is to have a child with Naruto-kun." said Shalltear.

Yakumo could only stare at the two for what they had told her, though her cheeks were red from what Shalltear had said. She would admit that she found Naruto to be quite handsome, but since he was with Shalltear she never did anything about it. "Wait did you say mates Naruto, as in more than one?" asked Yakumo.

"That's right, Naruto-kun has another mate besides me. Her name is Seras and like I said I'm looking for more women to be with my Naruto-kun." said Shalltear.

Yakumo had sooooo many questions running through her head but decided to wait on asking them. "Well then I guess it's my turn, my name is Yakumo Kurama. My likes include Genjutsu, art, and sweets. My dislikes include Kurenai Yuhi, most of my clan, the Third Hokage, and anyone who looks down on me for my weak body. My hobbies include painting, reading, and making new Genjutsu. My dream for the future is to prove everyone wrong about me and to have a family." said Yakumo.

"Hehehe, well aren't you the honest one, I find myself liking you more and more Yakumo-chan." said Naruto getting Yakumo to blush a bit. As the three continued to talk and get to know each other on the side of the building stood Anko as she was listening to them.

Anko couldn't help but smirk at her team deciding to go ahead and get to know each other. To Anko this meant that they will try even harder in the test tomorrow so that they can stay on a team with their friends. She did frown a bit at Yakumo's dislikes but she couldn't really blame the girl for them, her clan had pretty much locked her away from everyone, Kurenai had given up on teaching the girl and suggested to the Hokage to have her power sealed, and the Third Hokage had gone along with Kurenai's idea. Anko hoped that being on this team would help Yakumo with her issues. Now on the other hand with Naruto and Shalltear Anko was very interested in them, from what she knew Naruto and his family believed themselves to be vampires but she had no idea just how far that went. She was determined to figure it out now though.

* * *

Alright guys there you have the first chapter, I hope you like it. I'll answer some things now, yes Naruto and his family can walk in sunlight without burning thanks to a special seal. They can also eat regular food thanks to the seal. Shalltear is from the Anime Overlord and yes I know that in the Anime her breasts are fake and she's actually flat chested but I'm changing that her breasts are real in this story. Naruto and his family have complete control over how they appear, Alucard and Integra look like they do in their prime and Naruto has kept his 16 year old appearance simply because Integra secretly doesn't want Naruto to grow up.

Alucard still has his restrictions but is able to remove them himself, he simply doesn't so that he can have some fun. Naruto is the same way.

All future harem members will be turned into vampires, so if you give any suggestions about who should be in the harem keep in mind that they will be turned into vampires, for those that aren't virgins I have a way in mind for them to still become vampires. Hana is the only girl I'm putting in the harem that won't be a vampire as I plan on her being a werewolf.

Harem

Shalltear, Seras, Mito, Yakumo, Anko, Karin, Tayuya, Temari, Kin, Hana, Ino, Kotohime, Fu

Maybe

Tsunade, Samui, Fem Gaara, Tenten, Kaguya, Yugito, Yugao, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Sasame,

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Visiting Hellsing Manor

Hey guys the 3headed-dragon is back with chapter 2! I happy so many of you liked the last chapter and I appreciate all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Visiting Hellsing Manor

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk while being surrounded by Jonin that had taken a team this time around, currently they were waiting for both Anko and Kakashi to show up. He honestly wasn't surprised that Kakashi was late but he was surprised and a little worried that Anko was late. Just then the door opened and everyone expected Anko to walk through but they were surprised when it turned out to be Kakashi. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late but there was this black cat that crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." said Kakashi.

"It's fine Kakashi, you're actually not the last person to show up for once." said Hiruzen.

That surprised Kakashi as he was sure he would be the last one to show up. "Who hasn't shown up yet?" asked Kakashi.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened again but this time they didn't see anything until they looked down and saw Anko crawling into the room looking really beat up. " ANKO, WHAT HAPPENED!?" asked Kurenai Yuhi as she ran to Anko and helped her up.

"My team happened, I don't want to talk about it." said Anko.

"Well since all of the senseis are all here then let's begin this meeting." said Hiruzen.

With that the senseis of teams 1-6 explained that their teams had failed until they came to Team 7. "Team 7 passed Hokage-sama." said Kakashi Hatake as he read an orange book, getting him glares from the females in the room. Kakashi is a tall man standing at 6'4 with fair skin, gravity defying gray hair, one dark eye, and a lean build. For clothes he wore the standard Jonin attire with a mask that covered his nose and the lower half of his face and neck, and his Konoha headband was worn slanted so that it covered his left eye.

"Team 8 passed Hokage-sama." said Kurenai. Kurenai is a beautiful woman standing at 5'5 with fair skin, long wavy black hair, exotic red eyes with a black ring, a slender build, nicely toned legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a bubble butt, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wears regular shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around her thighs, a white battle dress that resembles bandages with a rose thorn like design and one long sleeve, bandages wrapped around her hands, and her Konoha headband worn on her forehead.

"Team 10 passed Hokage-sama." said Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma is a tall man standing at 6'4 with tanned skin, black hair and beard, dark eyes, and a strong build. For clothes he wore the standard Jonin uniform.

"Team 11 passed Hokage-sama." said Anko while leaning on Kurenai.

"Very good, you are all dismissed for the day except for you Anko, I'd like to talk to you." said Hiruzen. With that Kurenai put Anko on the couch before leaving with the rest of the Jonin.

"So what did you want to talk about Hokage-sama?" asked Anko.

"Your team but first, what happened to you?" asked Hiruzen.

"My team happened, Shalltear and Naruto are both fast and strong while Yakumo's Genjutsu is down right deadly. Fighting all three of them together is like being a lamb walking into a slaughter, and it was FUCKING AWESOME, I love my team and can't wait to start doning missions!" said Anko.

Hiruzen shook his head at Anko's attitude. "Anyway what do you think of your team?" asked Hiruzen.

"Like I said they're fucking awesome, but Yakumo does worry me a bit." said Anko.

Hiruzen stared at her form a minute and blinked a couple of times in confusion. Yakumo was actually the one he was the least worried about. "What makes you say that Anko?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well the day before the test I had them skip introductions, telling them that if they fail the wouldn't be a team anyway, then I made it appear as if I left them on their own when really I was on the side of the building waiting to see what they would do. They surprised me by doing introductions anyway and Yakumo clearly stated some of her dislikes are Kurenai and you Sir." said Anko.

"Ah, I can see why you're worried about her now. It's clear that she holds a grudge against Kurenai for seemingly abandoning her and a grudge against me for having her powers sealed. What do you plan to do?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'm hoping that getting her to focus on her career and proving everyone wrong about her along with making friends will get her to eventually let go of her grudges. It helps that Naruto and Shalltear seem to have really taken a liking to the girl so they should be a big help." said Anko. Anko seemed to have completely overlooked the fact that time and friends haven't helped her with her grudge against Orochimaru.

" _Perfect, with those two focusing more on Yakumo they'll stop hanging around Mito so much_." Hiruzen thought to himself. "Very good Anko, see to it you do your best to help Yakumo, you're dismissed for the day." said Hiruzen.

"By your leave Hokage-sama." said Anko before leaving.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Naruto was currently in his home sitting by the fireplace in the library with a glass of blood in his hand and a smirk on his face as his eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. The reason for the smirk is because in the last 2 months the Hokage seemed to do all he could to keep him and Shalltear away from Mito but all of his attempts failed, he even went as far as allowing Team 11 to only take C-rank missions. The problem for the Hokage was that no matter what he did the vampiric couple always made time for Mito, they had even introduced Mito to Yakumo and the two of them became fast friends due to their similar pasts with loneliness.

Anko also proved to be just as fun as he thought she would be, her attitude and way of doing things brought him and Shalltear endless amusement. There wasn't much she could actually teach them but hey they've been around for a very long time so of course there wasn't much they didn't know. Not to mention they had the memories of everyone who blood they drank. The sound of footsteps gain his attention as he looked towards where they were coming from. Walking towards Naruto was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long blonde hair styled in spiral curls, bright blue eyes, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a bubble butt, and E-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black and white maid outfit that emphasized sex appeal with fishnet stocking and amored legings and heals. This woman is Solution Epsilon, a maid of the Hellsing family.

"Ah, Solu-chan, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, there are two women at the door for you." said Solution with a sneer.

"Oh really, by the sneer on your face I'm guessing they're human. I'm surprised they're still alive." said Naruto.

"I decided it would be best to show restraint since one of the two is your Jonin sensei." said Solution.

"Ah, very good show of restraint Solu-chan. You know you deserve a reward." said Naruto.

"There is no need for that Naruto-sama, serving you is reward enough!" said Solution with her cheeks being a rosy pink.

"Nonsense, a good master rewards those who serve him when they do good work." said Naruto before Pausing to think about what to reward her with. "Ah I know the perfect reward for you." said Naruto as he quickly got up, moved over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

Upon feeling Naruto's lips on her cheek Solution stood so stiff that it was as if she had been petrified, but a moment later her entire face became bright red she became a puddle of goop. No literally she became a puddle of goop, well slime actually. As you've surely come to realize, Solution Epsilon is not human, she is a creature known as a Predator Slime. Predator Slimes, as the name entitles, are slime based creatures with no real form but are able to change their form into what they want.

Naruto chuckled at how Solution was rendered into her slime form from a simple kiss on the cheek, the maids were always so much fun. In fact a good deal of them were contenders to become his mates. Deciding to give Solution some time to pull herself together Naruto walked to the front door and opened it, doing so he found Anko and Kurenai on the other side.

"Hello Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, I was told you wanted to see me." said Naruto.

"Yeah gaki we needed to talk to you, mind if we come in?" asked Anko.

"Not at all, but while I don't mind you calling me gaki I ask that you don't do that around any of the maids. They won't like you speaking to me like that and some of them might even try to kill you for speaking to me like that." said Naruto. The two women nodded before following Naruto into the manor, Naruto decided to take them to the living room since he wasn't sure Solution had time to put herself back together yet.

"Naruto-san is the attire of the woman who answered the door the attire we should expect the others to wear?" asked Kurenai. She really hoped this boy wasn't just some pervert making his maids wear revealing outfits.

"Well yes and no, you can expect them to wear something maid related but each of them have chosen their own style of dress. The first maid you met was Solu-chan, she chose the style of her maid outfit." said Naruto.

Soon they arrived at the living room and found another woman standing there. She was a very beautiful woman with pale white skin, dark eyes, delicate facial features, black hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a round ass, a narrow waist, and DD-cup breast. For clothes she wore an armored dress like maid outfit with a dark blue collar around her neck, a bonnet on her head, glasses on her face, and large spiked green gauntlets on her arms. This is Yuri Alpha, the Head Maid of the Hellsing Manor.

"Hello Naruto-sama, I see you are having guests over, would you like me to get any refreshments?" asked Yuri.

"Hmmm, just some tea for now Yuri-chan, thank you." said Naruto.

"Very well, I shall return with your drinks." said Yuri with a bow before leaving. Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai took a seat and waited for a few minutes for Yuri to come back with the tea. When she returned she served the three of them tea and then took her spot standing behind Naruto and waiting for any new orders.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto-san, Anko and I were talking about the possibility of doing joint training sessions." said Kurenai.

"Hmmm, the only problem I see with this is that Yakumo-chan still has a large amount of hatred for you Kurenai-san. While it's not as much as before it is still quite a bit and I don't know how she'll react to seeing you." said Naruto.

"Will it really be that big of a problem, I mean it was years ago when I stopped tutoring her?" asked Kurenai.

"Let me put it this way, Yakumo-chan is Anko-sensei and to her you are Orochimaru." said Naruto.

That comparison caused both Anko and Kurenai to freeze up in shock. "Her hate for me is that bad?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh yes, well it's a bit less now but it was that bad before. You have to understand that she's been isolated for a great amount of her life with almost everyone telling her she could never be a ninja, but then you came into her life. She looked up to you as you specialized in what she specializes in but then she felt like you abandoned her when things got too tough." said Naruto. "Though with Shalltear and I there we should be able to keep things under control." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san." said Kurenai while taking a sip of her tea, she found it very good.

"Speaking of Shalltear, where is she?" asked Anko.

"Shalltear found some special bath salts that are supposed to help women get pregnant so she is currently in the bath soaking in them." said Naruto.

"You two are already trying for a baby!?" asked Anko and Kurenai at the same time.

"Yes, we've actually been trying quite some time now but it's hard for beings like us to reproduce." said Naruto. "Anyway while this has been interesting, why exactly are you talking to me about this?" asked Naruto.

"Well we were hoping to do the joint training here." said Anko.

"You want to have the joint training sessions at my home, why?"asked Naruto.

"Mostly because we're still very curious about you and Shalltear, training here will allow everyone to really get to know the two of you better." said Anko.

"Very well, just make sure everyone knows to respect the manor." said Naruto.

 **NEXT DAY**

Naruto stood at the front door with Shalltear at his side along with Yuri and Solution behind them, He had a deadpan look on his face as he saw Anko, Yakumo, and Team 8 but he also saw two other teams he wasn't expecting in the form of Team 7 and Team 10. "There seems to be more people here than I was expecting." said Naruto.

"Yeah sorry about that Naruto, while Kurenai-chan and I were setting this up Kakashi and Asuma over heard and thought they get in on the action. Will this be alright?" asked Anko.

"It will be alright, but I will remind all of you to respect my home. Also don't walk off on your own and don't ogle my maids." said Naruto before leading everyone into the manor.

For those who were here for the first time they were amazed by the size and beauty of the home, well Kiba was more focused on Solution's ass than anything else. "Hey Naruto-kun, how come you told us not to walk off on our own?" asked Mito.

"Well Mito-chan the reason for that is because we've told the maids that Anko-sensei, Yakumo-chan, and Team 8 were coming but not your team and Team 10. The maids will become rather…..aggressive if they believe you are trespassing." said Naruto.

"Speaking of which, Solution, tell the others that Team 7 and Team 10 are here as well." said Shalltear.

"As you wish Shalltear-sama." said Solution with bow before walking off. Due to Solution's short skirt when she bowed it rode up and showed a bit of her light blue lace panties which got Kakashi's and Asuma's attention and caused kiba to drool.

"Hn, I doubt they could do anything I couldn't handle." said Sasuke trying to sound tough and impress Shalltear. In Sasuke's mind Shalltear's beauty and grace were wasted on some creep like Naruto and would be better put to use as the matriarch of the new Uchiha Clan she and himself would make.

"I assure you Uchiha-san that myself and my fellow maids are more than enough to handle anyone that would dare trespass in Naruto-sama's home." said Yuri.

"Hn." said Sasuke not really caring what the maid said. Naruto and Shalltear noticed how Yuri's hands twitched a bit to show her irritation at the Uchiha's disrespect of not only her but her fellow maids as well.

" _Wow, it's quite the achievement to irritate Yuri-chan so quickly. She's one of the safest maids for humans to be around_." Naruto thought to himself.

Soon they arrived at the large back yard with plenty of space for training and a garden area where they saw another maid currently watering the flowers. She was a beautiful woman with brown skin, long red hair styled in two long braids, bright amber eyes, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a plump ass, a narrow waist, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a short sleeved maid outfit with the skirt having a long slit on the left side showing off her nicely toned leg and thigh, thigh high white stockings, long black gloves, and a black and white cap on her head with little pointed ears. This woman is Lupusregina Beta, a maid of Hellsing Manor.

"Naruto-sama, Shalltear-sama, all of the maids have been informed of your extra guests so they are safe for the time being." said Solution as she rejoined the group.

"Excellent work Solu-chan, you do this manor proud." said Naruto.

"I thank you for your praise Naruto-sama." said Solution with her cheeks being a light pink, she hoped that once these humans went home she would get another reward like yesterday.

"Lu-chan, come here please." said Naruto.

A moment later Lupusregina was standing in front of Naruto. "Hey Naruto-sama, what can I do for you!?" asked Lupusregina in a cheerful voice.

"Nothing right now Lu-chan but I want you to be close for now." said Naruto getting a large smile out of Lupusregina. "Now then ladies, I believe you should introduce yourselves to our guests." said Naruto. The three maids quickly lined up and introduced themselves with a bow.

"I'm Yuri Alpha, Head Maid of Hellsing Manor." said Yuri.

"I'm Lupusregina Beta, maid of Hellsing Manor." said Lupusregina.

"I'm Solution Epsilon, maid of Hellsing Manor." said Solution.

With that out of the way the maids moved to stand behind Naruto. "Anko-sensei, before we do any training together I have a quick suggestion." said Naruto.

"Oh, and what would that suggestion be?" asked Anko.

"Since we don't know how Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei have trained their teams and they don't know how you've trained us maybe we should have some exhibition matches first. Each team could face one of my maids and we can face one of the Jonin senseis, this way we all get an idea of what each of us can do." said Naruto.

"Hmmm, it sounds like a good idea but are you sure your maids are prepared for something like that?" asked Anko. She actually flinched a bit when all three maids glared at her from behind Naruto.

"Hehehe, trust me Anko-sensei, it's the Genin you should be worried about." said Naruto.

"Well I'm okay with this, what about you guys?" asked Anko.

"Sure, why not." said Kakahsi.

"I'm fine with it." said Asuma.

"Hmmm, okay." said Kurenai.

"Well if we're doing this then we might as well put our best foot forward and have Team 7 go first." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he and his team stepped up.

Kiba was about to protest this but stopped when Shino pulled him back. "Let them go first, that way we can get a glimpse into just how skilled these maids are." whispered Shino. Kiba thought about this for a moment and nodded in acceptance.

"Well since Sasuke, Mito-chan, and Sakura are going first which of you ladies wants to go first?" asked Naruto.

"I will test them for you Naruto-sama." said Yuri stepping forward, ready to teach the irritating Uchiha a lesson.

A moment later Yuri was standing across from Team 7 waiting for her master to start this little match.

"Let the match…..BEGIN!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 2 of Son of the Count. I really wanted to get this out for Halloween. Now as I'm sure you've probably figured out I've decided to use the Pleiades from the anime Overlord in this story as the maids of Hellsing Manor. I'm sure those of you that know the Overlord anime want Albedo in the story so I'll say now that she is in fact in the story and will show up later. This chapter was more just to introduce some characters and set some things up which is why there wasn't any action in this chapter. Next chapter though will be nothing but action.

Now as for the harem I've decided that not all of Naruto's mates will be vampires though most of them will be. I'll have what they'll become beside their name but if there is a ? by their name it means I don't know. Feel free to suggest whoever you want into the harem and what you want them to be.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Harem

Shalltear (Vampire), Seras (Vampire), Mito (Vampire), Yakumo (?), Anko (Lamia), Karin (Vampire), Tayuya (?), Temari (?), Kin (?), Hana (Werewolf), Ino (?), Kotohime (?), Fu (Insectoid), Suzumebachi (Insectoid), Yuri (Dullahan), Lupusregina (Werewolf), Narberal (Doppelganger), CZ2128 (Automation), Solution (Predator Slime), Entoma (Arachnoid), Aureole (Immortal Human)

Maybe

Tsunade, Samui, Tenten, Kaguya, Yugito, Yugao, Kurotsuchi, Sasame, Kurenai

Well that's it for now everyone, remember to Fav., Follow, and Review! Until next time listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
